SHE WILL BE LOVED-revised
by uyay
Summary: Another random songfic, this time to my favorite song She Will Be Loved by Maroon 5. Warning; divorce and attempted suicide. Happy ending I swear! Please don't hurt me*Goes into fatal position*. Lol, no, HaruhixTakashi with a hint of TamakixHaruhi.


Dear Eliminators,

I have already told one of your members this, but I want to say it again. I have read your forums, and it's not just bashing stories. Also, I find it kinda disturbing that someone got SO OBSESSED with HARMLESS FANFICs, that they had to make a WHOLE FORUM about rule breaking stories. Do I agree with other critics are saying, that reporting people is wrong? No. IOn fact I agree that as writers on we SHOULD report people. However, it sounds to me like you are LOOKING SPECIFICALY FOR these rule breaking fanfictions, and that I don't agree with. It doesn't just sound like harassing, it sounds UN-HEALTHY. So consider this my note of consern. All the same, it's your life and your right, not mine, so I will leave it like that. On a liter note, here is my revised songfic, and my other one is on the way.

**BASED ON 'SHE WILL BE LOVED' BY MAROON 5**

Mori watched as Haruhi smiled at Tamaki. He loved that smile. He loved every thing about her. She was beautiful with her now shoulder length brown hair and chocolate brown eyes that he could melt in. He knew she knew he was there for him, he only wish she knew the true reason why.

12345432123454321234543212345432123454321

Mori groaned as he drove away from her house. He had done it again, 'comforting' her after a fight with her husband Tamaki. He couldn't be mad at her, though. No, this was his fault. Still, he would be there in anyway she need him.

12345432123454321234543212345432123454321

Mori stood outside the door holding a bouquet of roses. After waiting a while he forced his way into the house and found Haruhi under the table. The thunder had gotten to her and Tamaki had stormed out himself earlier. Mori pulled her into his lap and stroked her hair protectively. She smelled like tears, lavender, and strawberries. God he loved that smell, the smell of the girl he loved.

12345432123454321234543212345432123454321

He heard someone knocking, but he couldn't bring himself to care. It wasn't until she tapped on the window that Mori hopped up to let the tearful Haruhi in. He stood there awkwardly for a minuet before pulling he into a hug. She would tell him in time, she always did. Besides, all of his doubts melted when she wrapped her arms around him in return.

**12345421234543212345321235432123454321**

Mori stood in shock as Haruhi told him of Tamaki's plans for a divorce. Tamaki wanted to tell people she was the one being unfaithful as to not taint the Suoh name. He held her close, whispering comforting words and promising support.

123454321234543212345432123454321

He pulled a wet Haruhi into his arms. She had tried drowning herself, throwing herself off a cliff into deep waters that she couldn't swim in. She would have succeeded, too, if Mori hadn't dived in after her. He finally confessed what he had been hiding the whole time, his love of her. She shook her head and ran before he could stop her. Still, he followed her.

**1234543212345421234543212345432123454321**

He found her in her car, crying. He tapped on the window to get her attention after seeing that the car doors were locked. She unlocked them and let him hug her. "Why?" she asked him He listed every single thing, from her beauty to her kind heart.

**12345432123454321234543212345432123454321**

Mori picked his new bride up and carried her to the limo parked outside the car. It was raining out, yet somehow the thunder didn't scare her like it used to. She kissed him as soon as they got in the car.

"I love you, Takashi."

"I love you too, Haruhi."

Let me know what you think! If you've read this before you will notice, obviously, I have removed the lyrics. After recieving long reviews on both of my songfics explaining why lyrics are NOT allowed, I decided I didn't care enough to give a big fight so I just asked questions and decided to remove the lyrics. Check out my other songfic, JUST A DREAM. I might be collaborating with Hika-chan on Sucked In, so please look forwards to that, too. Also please check out The Things We Thought We Knew, a FruitsBasket/OHSHC cross over, I'm trying to update a chapter a day. Thanks, uyay.


End file.
